


Драбблы по HQ!! - Кагеяма х Хината

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов, не связанных между собой по сюжету</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Как жестоко, - несчастно вздыхает Хината, плюхая в воду очередную очищенную картофелину. - Я уже счет им потерял.  
\- Не ной, - отрезает Кагеяма. - Сами виноваты.  
Хината поднимает на него такое унылое лицо, что у Кагеямы из рук выскальзывает нож и сразу проваливается в гору очисток.   
\- Хината! - обреченно вздыхает он.  
\- Ты первый начал, - сердито бормочет тот, вновь опуская голову. У него уже все пальцы в пластырях: этот неумеха несколько раз порезался, прежде чем смог приспособиться.   
Кагеяма с сосредоточенным видом разгребает срезанную кожуру. Вообще-то, Хината прав: подрались они и правда из-за Кагеямы. Точнее, он первый не выдержал и набросился на Хинату, потому что в его тупую башку можно только вбить что-нибудь, но никак не аккуратно вложить. Кагеяма был убежден, что лучше всего на него действовала грубая сила, и не стеснялся ее применять, когда понимал, что иначе толку не добиться.   
А Хината еще и сдачи всегда давал.   
Но Укаю попадаться было нельзя, особенно пока они в лагере. Иначе им так и придется каждый вечер чистить картошку на всю ораву.  
\- Хината, - зовет Кагеяма мирно.  
\- Ну?  
\- Давай помиримся. И потренируемся нормально, я тебе покажу пару приемов. Только ты не тормози, ладно?  
\- Это кто еще тормозит, глупый Кагеяма, - недовольно отзывается Хината. Потом смотрит на огромную кастрюлю, наполовину заполненную, и кивает: - Вообще-то ты прав. Я иногда медленно соображаю.  
Кагеяма улыбается.   
\- Тогда наперегонки? - спрашивает он воинственно. - Кто больше начистит?  
\- Давай!  
Кагеяма с трудом удерживается от смешка: Хинатой так легко управлять. Пожалуй, он сможет сделать его самым лучшим.


	2. Первый раз

Хината вытягивается над ним на дрожащих руках, смаргивает пот и улыбается - так широко и счастливо, что Тобио готов простить ему все, что угодно.   
Даже неудобную позу и несчастное: "Прости, я, кажется, забыл про презерватив".  
Хината длинно выдыхает, почти касаясь его губ своими, и Тобио пробирает дрожь. В комнате душно, вентилятор с тихим жужжанием перемешивает горячий воздух. Середина июня - время прожаренной на солнце пыли, пожухлой от недостатка влаги травы и ясного неба без единого облачка.  
Середина июня - время, когда у них с Хинатой начинается... что-то.  
Тобио не может дать "чему-то" точное название: оно гнездится внутри него, изредка царапая острыми краями, пережимая горло и заставляя сильнее биться сердце. Оно странное, чуждое, но от него почему-то не хочется избавиться.  
\- Слушай, - шепчет Хината, опуская голову ему на плечо. - Это так здорово. Быть внутри тебя.   
Тобио морщится ему в макушку, а потом опускает ладонь на шею, гладит влажную кожу. Хината ежится и легонько толкается вперед. Тобио вздрагивает, в животе становится горячо, ниже - почти больно. Он еще не кончил.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты мне должен? - сварливо спрашивает он, щурясь в потолок.   
\- Мгм, - мычит Хината. - Сейчас.   
\- Немедленно!  
Хината вздрагивает. Потом вздрагивает еще и еще - и Тобио только спустя несколько секунд понимает, что он так смеется.  
Хината поднимает на него взгляд, сияет улыбкой и протискивает руку между их животами. Гладит кончиками пальцев и сжимает.   
Тобио очень хочется выглядеть перед ним сердито и независимо, но у него не получается: судя по неуловимо смягчившемуся выражению лица Хинаты, он сейчас выглядит крайне беспомощно.  
\- Да и плевать, - вздыхает он, толкаясь навстречу. - Давай, шевелись, долго я еще буду ждать?  
Хината качает головой и толкается вперед - внутрь него. Дергает рукой, сжимает почти до боли - Тобио шипит и жмурится, ему очень хорошо, так, как не было никогда.  
\- Давай, - улыбается Хината. - У нас не так много времени, я хочу, чтобы ты побыл на моем месте.  
"Заткнись", хочет сказать Тобио.   
"Замолчи, ты, засранец", почти выговаривает он.  
\- Ну же, - шепчет Хината.  
И Тобио кончает, так и не успев послать его к черту.


	3. На удачу

\- Хината, - с удовольствием тянет Кагеяма. - Я тебя люблю!  
\- Чт... глупый Кагеяма!..  
Хината краснеет по-дурацки, всем лицом и даже немножко шеей. Кагеяма довольно посмеивается и ерошит ему волосы: иногда его переполняют эмоции, выразить которые иначе просто невозможно. Они затапливают с головой, утягивают в открытое море, перекатывают его и нежат на своих волнах.   
В моменты победы Кагеяма любит весь мир.  
\- Нечего смущаться, - командным голосом говорит Кагеяма. - Ты правда молодец.   
\- Поцелуй его, - вытягивает губы трубочкой Цукишима, посмеиваясь по другую сторону сетки. - Что ты как неродной.  
\- Цукки! - ахает Ямагучи.  
\- Дружба - это так круто! - горланит Танака, размахивая футболкой. - Я люблю вас, парни! Но Шимидзу-сан люблю больше!  
Хината снова вспыхивает и роняет мяч, а потом долго бегает по залу, пытаясь его вернуть.   
Кагеяма широко улыбается.

\- Обожаю тебя, - восхищенно выдыхает Кагеяма, пялясь на запись с новым финтом, который им с Хинатой удалось провернуть во время последней игры. - Очень круто. Мы круты.  
\- Кагеяма, ты не мог бы не говорить так всякий раз, - бормочет Хината, усиленно меняя цвет лица с белого на красный и обратно. - Здорово смущает, правда.  
\- Да? - удивляется Кагеяма. - Нет, ты посмотри! Нам нужно тренироваться еще больше, столько возможностей!  
\- Кагеяма, ты его смущаешь, - добродушно усмехается Савамура, проходя мимо с полотенцем. - Смотри, Хината уже пускает пар из ушей.  
Кагеяма отрывает взгляд от планшета и смотрит на Хинату. Тот снова красный, но широкая улыбка намекает на то, что это он от удовольствия.  
\- Я решил брать пример с Сугавары-сан, - говорит Кагеяма спокойно. - Говорят, поощрения помогают сблизиться.  
Савамура хмыкает и скрывается в душевой.  
У Кагеямы создается впечатление, что его поняли немного неправильно.

\- Только не говори при всех, что любишь меня! - мученически стонет Хината, прикрывая пунцовое лицо ладонями. - Кагеяма, я от тебя скоро бегать начну!  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - мрачно отзывается тот, натягивая наколенники. - Не заслужил пока. Кто в автобусе напускал мне слюней на футболку?  
Хината скачет по раздевалке мячиком - бодрый, вездесущий и неугомонный. Кагеяма нервничает и оттого сердится больше обычного. И наколенник, черт бы его побрал, никак не хочет нормально фиксироваться.   
\- Зато я тебя люблю, - бесхитростно говорит Хината, подбираясь ближе.  
Кагеяма поднимает на него взгляд и его лицо немного смягчается. Он вздыхает.  
\- Хорошо, что тут никого нет, - говорит он. - Иди сюда.  
Хината наклоняется к нему и позволяет ткнуться носом ему в плечо. И вздрагивает, когда Кагеяма легонько целует его в уголок губ.  
\- На удачу, - говорит он.   
Хината кивает и помогает ему с наколенником.  
Теперь все точно так, как надо.


	4. Тренировочный лагерь

— Первое правило этой гостиницы — не шуметь, — вежливо улыбается Савамура, открывая перед ними дверь их комнаты.   
У него настолько спокойная и добрая улыбка, что Хинату волей-неволей пробирает дрожь, да и по лицу Кагеямы видно, что он тоже проникся.  
— Правило номер два — не шуметь, — продолжает загибать пальцы Савамура, пугая их своим умиротворенным, как у Будды, лицом. — И правило номер три... не шуметь. Все понятно?  
— С-спасибо, — невпопад отвечает Хината, подставляя под ключ сложенные ковшиком ладони. — Мы больше не будем. Шуметь.  
— Рад, что мы нашли общий язык, — Савамура щурится и улыбается так, что на Хинату словно плещет арктическим холодом. — Футоны, одеяла и подушки вам скоро принесут, можете пока разобрать вещи, подъем в семь утра, никому не опаздывать.  
Он исчезает бесшумно и быстро, как призрак. Хината выдыхает и косится на Кагеяму.   
— Что? — немедленно ощетинивается тот. — Не улыбайся так широко, а то лицо треснет.  
— Глупый Кагеяма, — бормочет Хината. — Савамура-сан страшный. Когда он так улыбается, я хочу выпрыгнуть в окно.  
— Согласен, — вздыхает Кагеяма.   
У них немного вещей — по небольшой спортивной сумке. Хината вытряхивает спортивный костюм и сменную обувь, Кагеяма придирчиво осматривает шкаф и неразборчиво бормочет. Свет в комнате тусклый и мигающий, на улице уже почти совсем темно. Огромное, на полстены окно открыто, с улицы дует свежий ветер с запахом моря, издали слышны крики чаек.   
— Настоящий летний лагерь, — объявляет Хината, постепенно начиная понимать, что это не сон.   
— Футоны, — гундосят снаружи голосом Танаки. — Откройте дверь, у меня руки заняты.  
Кагеяма забирает у Танаки футоны и одеяла, Хината принимает подушки. Он не хочет думать, как Танака все это нес на себе, но все равно думает.  
— Повезло, — присвистывает тот, заглядывая к ним, и широко улыбается. — Окно огромное, да еще смотрит прямо на море! Давайте меняться! Я вам еще Цукишиму могу отдать. Исключительно по доброте моей широкой души.  
— Оставь себе, — отказывается Кагеяма бескомпромиссно. — И комнату не отдадим.   
— Наглые, — восхищенно вздыхает Танака. — Задал бы я вам, да тренер не поймет. Доброй ночи, первогодки!  
Хината раскладывает футоны, сосредоточенный и взволнованный донельзя. Пока Кагеяма препирается с Танакой у двери, он успевает все застелить, уложить сверху подушки и даже раздеться. Кагеяма хлопает дверью.  
— Почему так далеко? — возмущается он, тыча пальцем во второй футон.  
— Я подумал, ты примешь это как намек.  
У Хинаты горит лицо и потеют ладони, он укутывается в одеяло и с волнением наблюдает за тем, как Кагеяма подтаскивает свою постель к нему — так, что получается одна общая.   
Нельзя сказать, что между ними что-то есть. Скорее, это что-то только начинается и тянется, как капля смолы под палящим солнцем. У них еще ничего не было, только несколько поцелуев украдкой, пока никто не видит, а теперь еще и общая комната.   
Кагеяма раздевается под пристальным взглядом Хинаты, но даже не подает вида, что его это смущает или каким-то образом беспокоит. Ложится рядом и лезет под его одеяло, прижимаясь к голой спине грудью, щекотно сжимает бока, зарывается носом в волосы на затылке. И замирает.  
— Давно хотел так сделать, — бормочет он глухо, и Хината чувствует, как по спине дрожью стекают мурашки. В животе становится тепло. — Здорово пахнешь.  
Хината не знает, как на такое отвечать — рядом с Кагеямой ему всегда отказывает мозг. Включается что-то странное, что заставляет его вести себя глупо и пузыриться, как газировка в бутылке, и это состояние ему очень нравится. Поэтому он улыбается и поворачивает голову, касается губами подбородка Кагеямы.   
Сердце бьется так сильно, что еще чуть-чуть — и Хинате станет нечем дышать, его переполняют эмоции, и для него это слишком много. Кожа горит там, где ее касается Кагеяма.  
Наверное, Хината делает что-то такое, от чего Кагеяма решает — хватит. Он наклоняет голову и целует Хинату — жадно и жарко, так, что очень скоро у Хинаты начинают гудеть губы, а потом его рука сползает с бока на поджавшийся живот и ложится на член. Прижимается и трет через ткань, настойчиво и очень приятно.  
— Кагеяма!..  
Возбуждение сжимает горло и медленно расползается по всему телу, Хината вздрагивает и целует Кагеяму в ответ, чужое возбуждение оказывается очень заразным. Воздух кажется очень горячим.  
Кагеяма стягивает с Хинаты трусы, сжимает член и сдвигает кожу, обнажая головку. Хината захлебывается воздухом, толкается в его ладонь, и ему требуется совсем немного времени для того, чтобы кончить. Он хрипло выдыхает в рот Кагеямы и замирает, наслаждаясь прокатившимся по всему телу удовольствием.  
Член Кагеямы упирается ему в поясницу, и Кагеяма, не сдерживаясь, трется об него, настойчиво и стыдно. Хината протягивает руку и нащупывает его, заставляя Кагеяму замереть. Гладит через ткань трусов, потом сипло выговаривает:  
— Пусти, мне... надо.  
Он поворачивается лицом к Кагеяме и проваливается в черную дыру: глаза у него огромные, затягивающие и совершенно невозможные. Кагеяма смотрит на него, жадно облизывая губы, и Хината может только на миг прикрыть свои, чтобы сделать именно то, что собирается.  
Хината сползает вниз, заставляет Кагеяму лечь на спину и устраивается удобнее, приспускает на нем трусы и наклоняется.  
— Хината, ты же не...   
Кагеяма замолкает, когда Хината касается головки языком — очень осторожно и мягко, проверяя собственные ощущения. Он никогда раньше такого не делал, но с Кагеямой почему-то хотелось. Он не успевает взять в рот, Кагеяма дергает его на себя, сжимает до хруста в костях и вздрагивает. На живот попадает мокрое и теплое, и только после Хината понимает, что Кагеяма тоже кончил.   
— Быстро, — тихо смеется он, глядя на Кагеяму сквозь прищур, и тот целует его. Медленно и очень нежно.  
— Ты невозможный, — говорит он смущенно.  
— И ты.  
Хината засыпает умиротворенный и счастливый.   
И к завтраку они, разумеется, оба опаздывают.


	5. Все самые безумные идеи

Кто бы что ни говорил, а самые безумные идеи всегда исходили от Хинаты.   
Он говорил:  
\- Почему бы тебе не подкидывать мяч с небольшим опозданием?   
Кагеяма смотрел на него как на идиота, а потом сдержанно цедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Ты это серьезно? Если я так сделаю, то...  
И популярно объяснял, почему именно эта идея плоха. Хината серьезно кивал, кусал губы на особенно едких комментариях по поводу своих умственных способностей, соглашался, а потом уточнял:  
\- Ну что, ты попробуешь?  
И Кагеяма, рыча от бессильной ярости, делал так, как ему говорили.  
Обычно получалось так себе.

Или однажды Хината спросил:  
\- Кагеяма, ты танцевать умеешь?  
Кагеяма споткнулся, неправильно оттолкнул мяч и в итоге он свечкой взмыл вверх, а после приземлился ему на макушку. Было очень обидно и больно.  
Хината не унимался:  
\- Ну так что, умеешь, умеешь, да?  
Пришлось признать, что да, умеет, только давно не практиковался.  
После они заперлись в пустом классе химии и, неловко приноравливаясь друк к другу, пытались кружиться в вальсе - у Хинаты было ответственное задание, ему предстояло танцевать среди таких же несчастных на ближайшем фестивале.   
А еще он был мелким и хотел вести в танце.  
Они отбивали раз-два-три, раз-два-три, путались в конечностях и цеплялись друг за друга.   
Кагеяма запомнил ощущение прижимающегося к нему Хинаты и отдавленных ног.

Или в один ужасный день Хината пришел к нему и, жутко краснея, шепотом сообщил:  
\- Кагеяма, уверен, ты умеешь целоваться. Научи!  
У Кагеямы даже не хватило слов, чтобы достойно на это ответить. Он молча ухватил Хинату за воротник и потащил в раздевалку - объяснять, что учиться им придется друг на друге.

Однажды они стояли у школьных ворот и Хината задумчиво сказал:  
\- Кагеяма, а помнишь, как я тебя целоваться учил?   
\- Ну? - недовольно буркнул он, умалчивая, что вообще-то это он учил Хинату.  
Тот повернулся к нему лицом и помахал аттестатом.  
\- Думаю, пора переходить к чему-то более серьезному.  
Кагеяма молча побежал вниз по улице.


	6. Клуб неудачников

Хината влетел в полутемный спортивный зал и с силой стряхнул в себя капли.  
В школе почти никого не было, пришлось задержаться в классе ненадолго, а когда он выскочил на улицу, то был оглушен ревущими грязными потоками, стремительно стекающими вниз по улице, и сплошной серой стеной дождя.   
В кроссовках чавкала вода вперемешку с грязью. Футболка неприятно облепила плечи и живот, брюки прильнули к ногам как две ласковые, но мокрые и холодные кошки. Ощущение было откровенно неприятное, да еще и зубы стучали.   
Оседлать велосипед в такую погоду Хината не решился, и поэтому решил переждать.  
Он грохнул на пол школьную сумку и, вытащив из нее полотенце, помчался в сторону раздевалок. У него было срочное дело. Такие всегда находились: добежать до зала первым и обогнать говнюка Кагеяму, не уснуть на уроке, успеть съесть обед, попасть в волейбольный клуб.   
Сейчас ему срочно нужно было принять горячий душ.   
Дверь раздевалки открылась легко, по глазам ударил яркий белый свет. Хината остановился и заморгал.  
— Привет, — хмуро поздоровался Кагеяма, вытягивая ноги.   
Ноги были длинные, сильные и забрызганные грязью так, что даже шортам досталось: на них тоже были видны подсыхающие грязные капли. Хината медленно перевел взгляд на лицо Кагеямы и округлил глаза.  
— Давно не виделись, — осторожно сказал он и сжал губы, чтобы не захохотать. — Что стряслось?  
Лицо у Кагеямы тоже было грязным. И руки. А когда он встал, закряхтев, как столетний дед, на скамейке осталось два подсыхающих грязных пятна. Если бы Хината взялся описать состояние Кагеямы одной фразой, он сказал бы что-то вроде «чумазый, как поросенок».  
— Упал, — кротко отозвался тот и, растопырив руки, медленно покружился вокруг своей оси, как бы предлагая полюбоваться на последствия падения. — Неудачно.   
— Очень, — согласился Хината, прижав полотенце к животу.   
Перевел взгляд на свои ноги и увидел, что от кроссовок уже успели растечься две небольшие лужицы грязной воды. Потоптался на месте, а потом вздохнул:  
— Я тоже немного не удержался на ногах.  
Признаваться в собственной неловкости было почти не больно.   
Кагеяма смерил его скептическим взглядом.  
— Судя по всему, ты переплыл лужу как минимум два раза, — сообщил он после недолгих раздумий. — Туда и обратно.   
— Я тебе хоббит, что ли, — оскорбился Хината, вытаскивая ноги из печально чавкнувших кроссовок.  
Студеный воздух задумчиво лизнул пятки, по коже побежали мурашки. Хината бросил вороватый взгляд в сторону душевых и кинулся к своему шкафчику. Собственная забывчивость в какой-то момент сослужила ему добрую службу: здесь должна была остаться сменная футболка.   
Под тяжелым взглядом Кагеямы делать что-либо было непросто. Он пригвождал тело к одному месту, лишал моральных и физических сил и всячески подрывал боевой дух. Если бы Хината не торопился, то непременно испугался бы.  
Футболка нашлась не сразу. Сначала пришлось отодвинуть в сторону дурно пахнущие носки, считавшиеся потерянными тетрадки, сменные кроссовки и пустую коробку из-под бенто, оставленную тут позавчера. Футболка обнаружилась в самом низу, пусть мятая, зато сухая.   
— О, — оживленно сказал за его спиной Кагеяма. — Да у тебя тут запас.  
Хината вздрогнул, почувствовав его дыхание затылком. По спине наперегонки побежали мурашки.  
— Мое, — бескомпромиссно заявил он. — Не отдам.  
— На меня не налезет, — с сожалением пробормотал Кагеяма. — Ты слишком мелкий.   
— Сказал бы я тебе, — отозвался Хината мрачно, так и не придумав ничего оскорбительного. — Но не стану.   
Он гордо вздернул нос и захлопнул шкафчик. Протиснулся между ним и Кагеямой, подхватил оставленное было полотенце и пошел в сторону душа. Молчание за спиной наводило на нехорошие мысли.  
В целом Хината относился к Кагеяме неплохо. Он был необходимым злом, причем иногда зло было почти уютным и даже «своим». С ним было весело, иногда даже очень, и это чувство он ценил больше всего. Наверное, Хината мог бы сказать, что Кагеяма ему был симпатичен. В какой-то степени.   
Он задумчиво нахмурился, покусывая нижнюю губу.   
Если бы Кагеяма был не таким заносчивым засранцем, он был бы действительно крутым.   
Причину зловещего молчания «засранца» он понял почти сразу: воды не было. Хината выкрутил вентиль до отказа, постоял голышом под дождем из ничего и со вздохом обмотался полотенцем. С грустью посмотрел на сухую плитку и понуро пошел обратно.  
Кагеяма сидел на скамейке, вытянув ноги, и выглядел спокойно, словно Будда. По его лицо можно было бы даже примерно определить степень достигнутого им просветления.   
— Поздравляю, — с угрюмой радостью сказал он, смерив Хинату довольным взглядом. — С крушением надежд. Присоединяйся к клубу неудачников.  
Хината кивнул и сел рядом, вдумчиво созерцая облупившуюся краску на стенах.  
Если говорить о Кагеяме и его манере общения... то он был отвратительным. Он постоянно говорил такие вещи, от которых Хинате хотелось бегать кругами и выть, потому что достойных ответов он придумывать не умел, а ответить хотелось. В таких случаях он предпочитал свою терапию: заставлял Кагеяму делать подачи и отбивал их до тех пор, пока не начинали ныть все мышцы, о которых он знал, и те, о существовании которых он только догадывался.   
Иногда Кагеяма бывал чертовски хорошим. Например, когда они играли вдвоем, и у них все получалось именно так, как нужно. Это было похоже на взрыв, на фейерверк, на черную дыру. Хинату утягивало куда-то, и он не слишком отчетливо осознавал, к лучшему это или нет.  
— Хината, — задумчиво воззвал объект его размышлений. — Перестань так широко улыбаться, мне на тебя смотреть тошно.  
— Не смотри, — буркнул Хината, плотнее завязывая узел на полотенце.   
Кагеяма засопел. Чумазый, нахохленный... Хината с облегчением выдохнул и привалился к нему плечом. От Кагеямы веяло жаром, как от печки. Было почти здорово.  
— Ты зачем? — мрачно поинтересовался Кагеяма. — У тебя волосы мокрые, как будто холодную мочалку приложил.  
— Фу, — отозвался Хината радостно. — Гадость какая. Береги ее.  
Кагеяма хмыкнул и замер. Сидеть так было приятно.  
Хината прикрыл глаза и сделал вид, что задремал.


End file.
